Lost
by Yuki Rei Jaganshi Chan
Summary: this is about Hiei and Kurama. It is Shonen Ai. Kurama and Hiei get kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a new fanfic. It was a dream I had. Well...It is currently  
untitled. So is the chapter. Warning: If you do not care for yaoi,  
shonen ai, and such, please leave.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@######################  
"Kata!" Kurama screamed. Kata appeared fine, yet Hiei was pale. Kurama  
was carrying Hiei, as Hiei could no longer support himself. Something was  
unnerving to Hiei. These "people" had barged into their house in the  
middle of the night. Hiei had only just awoken.  
@Flash back from about 10 minutes ago@  
Hiei awoke with a start. He looked around to realize he was safe. He was  
in his home. It was all just a bad dream. Hiei looked over to Kurama, who  
was sleeping. He gazed at his lover with silent adoration, even though he  
was scared about his dream still. After watching Kurama, he hugged him as  
tight as he could and hid his face in between Kurama's neck and shoulder.  
BANG! Before Hiei knew it, they were being forced out of their own home.  
@End of Short Flashback of about 10 minutes ago, maybe less@  
They were blindfolded on the rest of the trip. Finally, after what seemed  
an eternity, Kurama could see again. The blindfold was lifted. They were  
on a dock next to an ocean. Kurama sighed inwardly. 'It's so cold.'  
Kurama thought. Hiei looked so pale already. He didn't need to get any  
sicker.  
Hiei looked up at Kurama. He could tell Kurama was scared. They had  
both been deprived of their youki. And no one knows what happened to their  
beloved Kata. He only wished he could get Kurama out of there. He smiled  
weakly. There was no chance of that. He would die for sure, in his state,  
and Kurama would not want to leave his side.  
Kurama looked down to Hiei. Of course, Hiei was staring back at him.  
Kurama wanted to scream. He wanted to kill everyone there. Yet, without  
his power, he couldn't. But maybe, just maybe, if he got pissed  
enough...Kurama didn't let that thought linger. Hiei's life and his own  
were in his hands. Hiei was deprived of his ki, sword, and spirit. Kurama  
could tell because Hiei didn't put up much of a fight. Soon after, Kurama  
was pulled out of his thoughts. One of the men was trying to pull Hiei  
away from Kurama. Hiei would not let go. Kurama could do little with a  
gun pointed at him. They finally pried Hiei from Kurama. Now Hiei was  
yelling incoherent curses and thrashing with every bit of energy he had.  
"What was that?" The man mocked.  
The man and another chucked Hiei into the water.  
"NO! Please!" Kurama begged. "Let me get him! He'll die!"  
"Can't he swim?" Another asked.  
"NO!" Kurama screamed. "Even if he could, he's in no condition to!"  
"Fine. Go get him." The apparent leader ordered.  
Kurama dived into the water, whilst trying to find Hiei who had plummeted  
into it's icy depths. Kurama went down more until he found Hiei...who was  
floating to the top. 'I need to get to him before he gets above water!'  
Kurama thought.  
Kurama swam up to Hiei and grabbed him before going above water. He tried  
to drag himself and Hiei up, but to no avail. The men grabbed them both,  
and seperated them. Kurama scrambled over to Hiei. He was pale and  
unconcious. They had a blanket wrapped around him, but it wasn't helping!  
Hiei needed heat, fast.  
"Please. We need to get him somewhere warm." Kurama begged.  
The leader handed Hiei to Kurama. "Take him. We're not far from our  
destination."  
Kurama craddled Hiei in his arms. Why was this happening to them? What  
had they done? Kurama was being led to a huge mansion. Yet, with mansions  
comes dungeons. Kurama looked to the leader. "Why are you being so nice?"  
Kurama asked suspiciously. The leader barely smiled. "Our boss wants you  
alive and even a tiny bit healthy. You will be living here. Well, under a  
sort of house arrest. You don't do anything without guards' permission or  
knowledge. You are welcomed to "roam" around the quarters. At least until  
the boss comes. I am Masuyo, the leader of this squardron." The leader  
explained.  
"I see. Thank you for allowing me to save Hiei," Kurama said with  
undertones of annoyance, "But we have a daughter to take care of."  
"She's safe. With the boss." Masuyo carelessly answered.  
Kurama hounded him with questions. "Who is your boss? Is he good with  
children?! Does he know how to treat children?!" And so on.  
"Yes. They will get along quite well." Masuyo said.  
Kurama and Hiei were introduced to their "new" home. Guards were  
everywhere. When they got to the bedroom, Masuyo halted. "Do you two want  
seperate rooms?"  
"NO!" They said in unison.  
Masuyo smirked. The boss hadn't told them they were this attached to each  
other.  
Masuyo left them to themselves and teleported to a "secret" area of the  
house.  
"Are they...settled in?" A voice asked.  
"Yes." Masuyo answeredd.  
"Good. Give them a week or two. Then I will arrive. Oh, and Masuyo?"  
The voice asked before Masuyo left, "When I want them alive and well, I  
expect it that way. Mess up next time and you'll regret it. For now,  
here's a little warning." No scream was heard from Masuyo as an explosion  
of ki surrounded him. When the clouds cleared, Masuyo only looked at his  
boss.  
"You should tell them that their captor is "someone they might know."  
@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!###############################  
End of Chapter 1...What do you think? R & R, please? I will soon have a  
title when I get more into the story and figure out what to call it! 


	2. Chapter 2

RedIkiuki, thanks for all the reviews! :) I think I won't check my email until after I've finished the next chapter. XD. And if you dont know what I'm talking about, look at the reviews people, its hilarious! Thank you everyone for reviewing. HI! I'm glad you liked my first chapter! Sorry about the spacing...every new story I start, it does that! I think I'll set this one on poetry format XD. Oh, thanks everyone for reviewing! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama looked around their new room. It was pretty cosy.....King- sized bed, nice atmosphere.......the room was lit by several candles....there was a black couch...sheets were made of silk...everything was nice. But why? That was what bothered Kurama the most. Why capture them and then pamper them?  
Kurama gently placed a sleeping Hiei under the covers. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know how to get out of it either. Their capture was beyond comprehension. Or, at least his. Kurama had no doubt that they would be very comfortable....but..it was so unnerving! Kurama's unknowingly walked out to the balcony. The balcony had bars to ensure that the "visitors" could not escape at all.  
Kurama didn't have much time to think about that, however. Hiei was awake. Sort of. Hiei was looking around...frantically. Kurama went to Hiei before Hiei started to get worked up. "Hiei..." Before Kurama could say anything else, he was cut off by Hiei's mouth. Hiei broke the kiss...reluctantly. "Kurama..." Hiei trailed off, burrying his head in Kurama's silky red hair. "Why are they doing this?" Hiei sobbed. Kurama was shocked. Something was definately bothering Hiei, besides being kidnapped. Usually Hiei would never be this sensitive. "Baby, why are you so sad?" Kurama cooed, putting his arms around Hiei. Hiei didn't answer. He only purred. The sign that he fell asleep. Kurama was relieved that Hiei felt a little safe, at least. Kurama sat their all night holding Hiei in his arms. ~Next Morning~  
  
Hiei jumped a little when he awoke. Then he remembered where he was. Well, at least he was safe with Kurama. Kurama awoke with a start as Hiei jumped in his arms. "Hiei, love, how are you?" Kurama asked, concerned. Hiei looked at Kurama. "I'm okay..." "I see. Shall we go look around?" Kurama proposed. Hiei looked at Kurama as if he were crazy. "How can we look around?!" "Tell the guards where we are going and go. It's that simple." Kurama replied. "We can do that?!" Hiei asked. "Yes." Kurama told Hiei everything Masuyo had said. Hiei was left speechless. "Hiei, do you know something?" Kurama asked. Hiei cast his eyes downward. Of course he knew something. But, was it right to tell? Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand. "Hiei, if you know something, don't you think I should know too? To help us get out of here?" Kurama asked, pouting cutely. Hiei couldn't take it anymore! Kurama was too damn cute! "Alright. But you won't like it..." Kurama smirked. Hiei: 0 Kurama: 1. He won. "So what do you know?" "You're beautiful." Hiei replied. "Other than that..." Kurama said, smiling. Hiei sighed. "I think I might know who our captor is." "Who?" Kurama asked. "Someone we know. If I tell you, you might not believe me." Hiei answered. Kurama looked at Hiei expectantly. "Alright! It's Yusuke!!!!!" Hiei whispered, due to the guards on the other side of the door. Kurama's eyes widened. "But..But...Yusuke...It can't be! He..." Hiei embraced Kurama. "Kurama, I saw him with my own eyes. I'm sorry." "Hiei!" Kurama sobbed, hugging Hiei tighter and hiding his face in his neck. Hiei rubbed soothing circles in Kurama's back. "Shh...Please don't cry. I love you." Hiei cooed. "But...But Yusuke is dead!" Kurama sobbed. "How can it be?" "I don't know. I wish I did." Hiei replied. He was still shaken up about it. Now it seemed Kurama was hiding something. "Do you have something to tell me?" Hiei asked. "No; I don't believe so." Kurama answered. "Really? You seem very distressed." Hiei inquired subtly. Hiei began massaging Kurama. Kurama looked at Hiei. "Nothing is wrong. But do you think you could still massage me?" Kurama asked, winking. "It will cost you." Hiei said. "I know just the thing..." Kurama answered. "Yeah? Well, I like my payment ahead of time." Hiei whispered. "No. I want my massage now!" Kurama whined. "You can pay me later then. But just this once." Hiei warned. Kurama giggled as Hiei continued to massage him. It felt so damn good after all this stress. ~After Massage~ "So...Do I get my payment?" Hiei asked huskily. "Mmm...If you want it..." Kurama teased. Without much more talking, Kurama leaned over and locked lips with Hiei, sticking his tongue into his mouth and probing around. ~After the "Payment" (Srry! No lemon, cause you might puke if I make one!)~ "Damn! If my payment is this good, I should massage you more often." Hiei mused. Kurama slapped Hiei's ass. "Hm...That might just work out!" Kurama winked. "Shall we..go look around?" Kurama inquired. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks for reviewing everyone! I think I will call this fic: Lost. Sound good? I won't be changing it till I make the next chapter, so everyone knows. I guess it only shows one out of many reviews from RedIkiuki....Oh well..I think there was about 20 reviews saying the same thing! I'm also sorry about the spacing...I don't know what is going on. I am going to put spaces between all the ending sentences.............. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurama...do you have any clue why were being....pampered?" Hiei asked as they walked throughout their home.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue." Kurama said, admiring the beautiful living room once again.  
  
"I see...This place....It is quite....Exquisite....." Hiei remarked.  
  
"You two! The boss wants to see you! In your room, now!" A guard shouted suddenly.  
  
They had been at this place for a week now, and they still were not quite used to everything. They were silently escorted to their quarters. Before they entered, they were bombarded by servants being cleaned. Evidently they weren't fit enough to be shown to the "boss" just yet.  
  
"Kurama, Hiei, are you decent?" A guard asked.  
  
"Hai, Hikaru-sama." Kurama bowed. Hiei snorted his trademark "Hn."  
  
Hiei and Kurama were ushered into their personal chambers. The boss was already there.  
  
"Hiei, Kurama." Yusuke acknowledged.  
  
"Yusuke?" "Urameshi?" Kurama and Hiei said at the same time.  
  
Yusuke smirked. He was covered by dark. "Yes. Why so surprised my old friends?"  
  
"You're dead." Hiei said. He was very pale.  
  
"Ah...Perhaps, but then why would I be here, in the flesh as ningens so succinctly put it?"  
  
"You're dead. We all saw your demise. Quite tragic, ne?" Kurama asked bitterly.  
  
"Tragic? No...I staged my death. It was merely one of the first phases to my plan." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Plan?" Hiei asked sickly.  
  
"Yes...To seperate you two...It sickens me. You disgusting bastards." Yusuke yelled.  
  
"And what do you know of us?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You two have been lovers for a good ten years. Your spirits are bound to each other...for eternity...But I don't plan on that to stay true." Yusuke explained.  
  
"And just how do you expect to remove an age old incantation?" Hiei asked.  
  
Yusuke winked. "That's my little secret. If I tell you, it'll ruin everything."  
  
"Bastard." Hiei spat.  
  
Yusuke merely smirked. "At least you two got one room together...but I wonder what degrading acts happened in there...." Yusuke pondered.  
  
Kurama blushed. "We have a right to our privacy! Besides...Why do you care?"  
  
"Because it's degrading!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Temper, Temper.." Hiei mused.  
  
Yusuke was next to Hiei in a minute. Hiei was grabbed by the collar. "How dare you mock ME! How dare you! You insolent degrading fool!" Yusuke yelled, pounding Hiei into the wall over and over again.  
  
"Yusuke! Stop!" Kurama yelled as Hiei was close to blacking out.  
  
Yusuke stopped and threw Hiei at Kurama's feet. "I hope you both burn in hell!" Yusuke yelled before he slammed the door after him.  
  
Kurama scooped the delicate koorime into his arms. "Hiei? Koibito, please...."  
  
Hiei stirred. "K'rama? Itai....Help.....Need to sleep...."  
  
"Hiei, you cannot sleep...it will kill you."  
  
Hiei frowned. "Hold me then..." Hiei pleaded softly.  
  
Kurama did. He held Hiei as he tended his head wound. He allowed Hiei to sleep after it was healed completely.  
  
Morning came with unease. Kurama was worried for Hiei. Now, more than ever, they needed to get out of there. He didn't move though. He laid next to Hiei, cuddling up to him.  
  
"Kurama....." Hiei mumbled. "Don't leave me...."  
  
It appeared Hiei was having a nightmare. Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek, whispering, "Hiei, I would never leave you."  
  
Hiei stirred. "Kurama......I love you." "I love you as well."  
  
"Look at the two lovebirds." Yusuke said teasingly.  
  
"Why are you in here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I am in here because I can be..." Yusuke replied. "And quite frankly you two sicken me!"  
  
"Can you shut up about that? We understand! Alright?" Hiei murmured.  
  
"Well...I came to tell you two that you have one night before being seperated. Sweet dreams." Yusuke added before he left.  
  
"Kurama...We have to escape!" Hiei fumed.  
  
"How?" Kurama asked hopelessly.  
  
"I don't know...But if you find a way out, take it!" Hiei said softly.  
  
"Alright."  
  
@NEXT DAY@  
  
"Kurama! Hiei! Get up now!" A guard yelled.  
  
"Hikaru...just a bit longer?" Kurama pleaded.  
  
Kurama was punched roughly in the stomach. "GET UP!" Hikaru thundered.  
  
Hikaru found himself punched against a wall by Hiei. "Hurt my kitsune again and you'll regret it!" Hiei roared..  
  
"Hiei, there is no need for that. And right in front of Kata too?" Yusuke mocked.  
  
"K..Kata...." Hiei whispered. Kata was not all right. She was dressed in slutty clothing, and from the looks of it she had just been fucked.  
  
"Hi." Kata said, with shame. She knew that Kurama and Hiei screwed each other a lot, but for her to be screwed by more than one person was just....wrong.  
  
"What happened to you?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"I've been fucking her. My guards enjoy her a lot, too. You should hear her moan and scream!" Yusuke replied perversely.  
  
Kata burned in shame. Hiei was pissed. "You dare dishonor my daughter?!"  
  
"Well, of course. She is quite lovely. And she likes every second of it." Yusuke answered.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"No...That honor does not go to you...unfortunately..." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Well...are you going to take us away or not?" Hiei asked dryly.  
  
"Yes...you will be taken to seperate cells...each one on the other side of the mansion." Yusuke answered.  
  
#IN THE CELL#  
  
'Why?' Hiei asked himself silently. He had wards on his jagan and his arms. He could no longer summon any power.  
  
"Hiei." Hiei was being shaken awake. It was Kuwabara!  
  
"Whaddya want?" Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Kurama has escaped. I'm here to help..." 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm just sick aren't I? I hate myself too! Well...Onto chapter 4!  
  
"Kuwabara? How did you know Kurama and I were here?" Hiei asked...  
  
"Koenma...He told me..." Kuwabara said. "I tell ya, ever since Yusuke died, it hasn't been the same..."  
  
"Has Koenma told you nothing of Yusuke...and my predicament?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"No...Just where you were....and the mansion layout..." Kuwabara answered.  
  
"Yusuke is the BASTARD who is responsible for this!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"I see...But I can't do anything about that...yet...Koenma told me to only get you out...." Kuwabara said.  
  
Kuwabara then went to remove the wards. "We need to go...now!" He shouted.  
  
Guards were storming in. "Hiei! Run! Get out of here!!"  
  
Hiei ran without hesistation...He ran out of the mansion and onto the docks.  
  
***  
  
"STOP!!!!!" Kurama screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! HIEI!!"  
  
"Hiei left you all alone. Poor Kurama gets smited in the end..." Yusuke said, laughing maniacally. Yusuke turned to some men. "Is he almost ready?"  
  
"Hai. Soon. But all of this has to be staged just right." One man answered.  
  
"I know that, fool!" Yusuke snapped. He glared at everyone staring. "Well? Get back to work!"  
  
"Hai master!" Most of them bowed.  
  
Yuusuke smiled...this was the life. Making his friends go against each other.....etc...BLAH BLAH BLAH.  
  
"Master, he is ready." Eegore said soon after Kurama stopped screaming and twisting in pain.  
  
"Good...Set the youko loose." Yusuke ordered.  
  
***  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi!" A very familiar voice shouted.  
  
Hiei turned around, startled. "Kur.." POW! Hiei was hit in the stomach by a tree.  
  
"Stop now...Or die." Kurama said, his eyes glowing red with malice.  
  
Hiei spit up blood. What was happening? Why was Kurama, his love, attacking him? "Why?" Hiei yelled, half out of his mind. "WHY?" He kept screaming.  
  
Kurama kicked him. "Because I have to." He said.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Hiei shouted. "KURAMA! *I* LOVE YOU!"  
  
"Stupid halfling." Kurama muttered.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened in disbelief. Kurama, calling him a halfling...when he himself was as well?  
  
Hiei had little time for thought as vines and all sorts of plants were launched towards him with one desire...to kill. He dodged the best he could, but it was no use...they just kept coming...He finally stopped dodging. He just stood there, waiting for death.  
  
"Now this is interesting." Yusuke said from somewhere in the mansion.  
  
"My lord?" A servant asked.  
  
Yusuke looked around. "What the fuck do you want?" He snapped.  
  
"His other lordship has came to see you and the Miss's." The servant replied.  
  
"Let him in." Yusuke ordered.  
  
"Yusuke..." The other lord trailed off.. "What if Hiei dies?"  
  
"Who cares?" Yusuke said.  
  
~So...I think I'll leave it at this...Who is this mystery person? And what happened to everyone? 


	5. Authoress Noteits important

Hi! I'm sorry my story hasn't been updated for a while...but my computer got unplugged for a couple of weeks and now I have writer's block....well because of school....so I will try to get this done, but I need suggestions and a lot of time...because i'm going to be very busy...Gomen Nasai...  
Yuki Rei Jaganshi Chan 


End file.
